humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Forum :Methods
How to educate people about LOA? I'm a strong believer in Intention manifestation and LOA. I often get embarrassed by the strange looks people give when I tried to explain about LOA. I can see how people dragged themselves in to undesirable situations by their way of thinking which causes their behavior. In my community material comparisons is a major cause of problems within families. I just want to tell them focus on something great. What is the good way to say that? Cherran The best way is to take the strange looks you receive as a reflection of your own subconscious attitude. It may reflect the fact that something in you feels that your own mental understanding of LOA is very strange or that that knowledge separates you from others. In any case it reflects a distance between you and other people. Knowledge should help you understand others better and come closer to them but mind and ego have a way of using it to set us apart as different or better in some way. The wider truth is that the desire to tell people something is not the most desirable. Far better is to discover something more that you should tell yourself to make your understanding real in your own life. If you fully come to embody the truths that you understand, people will acquire that knowledge from your example. Trying to tell others what you do not fully live by won’t work. Even when you live it, it is better not to try to tell others. Living the inspiration of truth – especially in your relationship with them -- is the best to help others. How do you get motivated The problem that I've been facing lately is lack of motivation. When I am aligned with my higher power, it's usually because I'm putting in a lot of work (meditating, praying, visualizing, writing in journal, excersing, eating right). I love doing all of these things, but I find that I slack off from time to time. When I slack off, it's so hard to get back on the bandwagon and once again resume to do these things on a consistent basis. I'm frustrated with myself, because I fully understand the awesome benefits that comes from doing all these things. Yet, I can't seem to find the motivation to discipline myself to do these things on a daily basis again. Can anyone offer some insight? Eve Eve, Normally people who aspire are willing to move heaven and earth the achieve what they want at any sacrifice. But there is no guarantee of success in life even when you work 24 hours a day. the Secret is a power to achieve anything you ardently and intensely aspire for. It’s the guarantee. Its fool proof! But even the Secret cannot give you what you are unwilling to intensely aspire and work for. The following articles may be of help to you: *Secrets behind The Secret *Stages of personal growth ---- Back to The Secret: Forum Category:Secret Forum http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S]